The Curse of 06000006
Just a disclaimer, this is real. It happened, and I hope it wont happen again. You are about to read one of the scariest ROBLOX stories you have ever read. It dates back to yesterday, the 4th of August 2017. It felt like a good day since it was Friday. But everything changed when I entered a normal came of JailBreak. After about 15 good minutes of playing JailBreak, I suddenly got teleported to another game. The game was a strange guy's place, 06000006's place. The game was just a default game for normal people. But then, he was there. I didn't know who he was, because I haven't heard of him before. It seems that his former username was different, because his current account was created on the same day. He told me the following words "You live to live and die to die". I couldn't understand what he meant, like honestly. I replied with a simple "ok?". He said "It's not okay! It is not! You have taken the chance from me." He was saying loads of stuff like that, and I still couldn't understand what was going on. I just left the place, to see a friend request from him. I clicked a straight deny. After I declinded it, it showed that he was in my friendslist! And when I clicked on his profile, I was shocked. His status said "If you are viewing my profile, you are not safe.." His description also said "2012 was my favorite year. This year is going to be the same, without doubts." I immediately freaked out. Because he was in my friendslist even though I didn't accept, and because of the words he said. I later went on to block him, and I did so. But when I joined Lumber Tycoon 2, I got teleported AGAIN to another of his games. However this time it was different (Named "How'd you know he's back?" It was just a plot of grass with some scary music on. There was two big statues of him standing and a statue of 1x1x1x1 was there in the middle! didn't know what to say. Because I find out that he joined the game again, but with the friends icon next to his name. I just left the game again and blocked him one last time. Nothing else happened until the next day, 5th August 2017. I couldn't sign in to ROBLOX for some reason, it just said I have an incorrect password. I kept trying to redeem my password back but it was all for nothing. 06000006 stole my account. I paniced and paniced, because he took all my ROBUX, and my groups, and my buildersclub. However! I somehow went onto his friendslist and saw another strange account named "name_unavailab". He was his hacking buddy. But apparently, wasn't involved in the hacking of my account because I had a little chat with him on my newly made account. After lots of complaints to roblox, they finally gave me back my account right before I wrote this article. It appears that 06000006 was a friend of 1x1x1x1 who was the hacker involved in the 2012 mystery. Some say that 06000006 is 1x1x1x1 himself, but it will remain a mystery for all of you to solve. I'm just happy that I got my account back, not much changes happened to it atleast, but I have to let you know, he's hunting more people out there, and you should becareful of him. If you ever see him in-game, make sure to leave so that you wont be a victim. Beware of 06000006!